First Kiss
by Nono Mishima
Summary: Ciuman, sesuatu yang manis -kata orang-orang. Rasanya lembut, saat kau mengalaminya kau akan merasakan perasaan yang luar biasa. Bagaikan terbang ke langit ketujuh. Saat bibir bersentuhan, kau akan merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Entah itu perasaan apa.


Disclaimer :

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**First Kiss © Nonomiya Ayui181

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciuman, sesuatu yang manis --kata orang-orang. Rasanya lembut, saat kau mengalaminya kau akan merasakan perasaan yang luar biasa. Bagaikan terbang ke langit ketujuh. Saat bibir bersentuhan, kau akan merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Entah itu perasaan apa.

Ciuman, seperti PeterPan saat di cium oleh Wendy. Kekuatannya pulih kembali dan pada akhirnya dia berhasil mengalahkan Kapten Hock dengan kekuataan dari ciuman.

Ciuman yang romantis, bisa saat malam hari di terangi bulan purnama indah yang menerangi bumi ini, atau saat hujan, hawa yang dinginnya menusuk sampai ketulang membuat menjadi saling mendekat di bawah payung saat hujan turun. Kemudian mata saling bertemu, tubuh saling mendekat, dan… ciuman itu terjadi.

Ada beberapa tahap berciuman. Pertama, ciuman yang biasa atau bisa di bilang ciuman yang romantis, yaitu di mana saat kedua bibir saling berdekatan dan menyatu. Kedua, ciuman yang Ganas atau bisa di bilang ciuman Nafsu. Oke… ini berbeda. Ehem --yaitu di mana saat kedua bibir saling melumat, mengisap, dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah, bahkan sampai sang _pelaku_ kehabisan pasukan oksigen.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau sudah lama menunggu?" tangan Sasuke memegang bahuku.

"Eh, tidak juga." aku menggeleng. Sasuke segera duduk di sebelahku. Kami sedang duduk-duduk di taman sekolah.

Ya, aku dan Sasuke sudah berpacaran selama sebulan ini. Banyak anak-anak perempuan yang cemburu dengan ku. Tentu saja, aku kan berpacaran dengan Pangeran Sekolah. Sebenarnya aku (dulu) juga salah satu dari FG Sasuke-kun.

Awalnya aku akan menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke, eh… tapi ternyata dia yang duluan menyatakan cinta padaku. Dan pada akhirnya kami berpacaran. Aku sangat bahagia sekali, cowok yang sangat ku sukai sejak lama, ternyata dia juga menyukaiku.

"Hmm, Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn…" jawabnya, matanya sibuk memandangi lapangan basket.

"Pulang sekolah ini kita ke toko buku yuk!" ajak ku.

"Hn…"

Oke, walaupun dia seorang Pangeran Sekolah, tapi sifat dan tingkahnya itu sangat dingin. Terkadang aku berfikir, bagaimana bisa seorang Pangeran Sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke. Jatuh cinta dengan seorang Otaku bernama Haruno Sakura yang berumur 15th, dan seorang yang bertipe Moso Musume.

"Ada buku yang ingin ku beli."

"Buku atau manga yang berbau _Binshie_?" kini wajahnya beralir menatapku yang ada di sampingnya.

"Apa…" aku terkejut. "Eh…ah…itu--anu" aku jadi gagap sendiri, malu dengan Sasuke-kun yang berkata seperti itu, tapi dia tetap menerima apa adanya diriku yang seperti ini.

"…" dia menyunggingkan seringai dari bibirnya.

Pipiku bersemu merah. Oh, tidak. Seringai itu membuatku ingin _berciuman_. Ayolah Sasuke, hentikan seringaimu itu.

PLUK…

"Sudahlah!" sebuah buku di timpukannya ke kepalaku.

"Awww…" aku jadi tersadar dari pikran mesumku, hahaha XD. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Dapat darimana tuh buku? Kok tiba-tiba langsung muncul. Sudahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

Di toko Buku.

Setelah pulang sekolah, kami langsung ke toko Buku. Aku berada di daerah komik-komik, sedangkan Sasuke-kun di daerah Novel. Aku sedang memilih-milih komik, tentu saja komik yang berbau Binshie dan komik-komik Shoujo. Sudah beberapa komik yang masuk ke dalam kantong plastik toko ini. Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada sebuah komik Shujo, lalu ku ambil komik itu. "Sepertinya ini baru terbit. Hmm…"

Di cover itu ada gambar sepasang anak adam dan hawa yang hanya berbentuk siluet sedang berciuman. Komik ini berjudul _'First Kiss'_, kulihat pengarangnya bernama _Nonomiya Ayui._ Ku baca isi resensi buku ini yang tertera di belakangnya.

First Kiss…

Aya Yamato seorang gadis berumur 14th…

Sudah berkali-kali pacaran…

Namun, dia tak pernah sekalipun berciuman…

Sampai seorang cowok bernama Shin Takashi

Tiba-tiba mendekatinya…

"Ha…?" mulut ku menganga, tak pernah berciuman sekalipun? Yang benar saja, tapi ini kan komik. Tapi, hey… aku pun tak pernah sekalipun berciuman dengan Sasuke-kun, yang notabene adalah pacar pertama ku.

Aku, Haruno Sakura adalah Seorang Otaku. Dulu aku pikir tak ada yang mau jadi pacarku, sampai Sasuke-kun seorang Pangeran Sekolah menyatakan cintanya padaku. Awalnya aku tak percaya, tapi setelah beberapa kali ku tampar pipi ku sendiri, sambil tertawa bagaikan orang gila yang sarafnya sudah putus. Ternyata ini kenyataan, kyaaaa… XD

"Sakura, sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekat ke arahku.

"Eh…" dari komik itu pandanganku beralih ke arah Sasuke.

"Itu apa?" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah komik yang sedang ku pegang.

"Oh, ini?" aku menyerahkan komik itu ke tangan Sasuke dan di sambut olehnya.

"First Kiss?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ha…?" mulutku menganga lagi, oh… maklumi saja'lah.

Kemudian Sasuke menatapku dan menampilkan seringai itu lagi. '_Oh, Sasuke-kun. Bibirmu yang tipis dan halus itu membuatku ingin berciuman denganmu'_ mataku terpaku menatap bibir Sasuke, pipiku merona merah bagaikan tomat yang sudah matang(?). _'dasar otak mesum, kau ini tidak ada bedanya dengan KepSek Jiraiya-sama._

Di pemandian air panas.

"Hey, Kepsek mesum! Cepet kita mandi. Kau ini hanya mengintip pemandian wanita saja." Ucap naruto.

"Sssttt…diam Naruto!" dari hidung KepSek Mesum itu mengeluarkan cairan merah, darah. Mimisan. "Huaaa…chiisss…" tiba-tiba dia bersin. "Apa ada yang membicarakanku ya?"

"Ahh, terserah dah!" jawab Naruto, lalu pergi meninggalkan Jiraiya yang masih mengintip pemandian khusus wanita.

"Ra…Sak…Sakura!" komik itu di goyang-goyangkan Sasuke ke depan wajahku.

"Hah? he--he--he…" aku jadi malu sendiri.

"Ayo kita ke kasir!" ajaknya, aku mengangguk. Dan kami langsung pergi ke kasir.

.

.

.

.

.

Enam bulan berlalu.

Aku dan Sasuke-kun sudah tujuh bulan berpacaran. Namun untuk hal berciuman tak pernah sekalipun. Teman-temanku seperti, Hinata (yang kalian tahu, dia tipe gadis pemalu) saat kencan dengan Naruto langsung berciuman, Tenten saat latihan kendo bersama Neji, mereka berdua ehem --mojok di kamar ganti. Temari, saat dia dan Shikamaru sedang rebahan di rumput sambil memandangi awan, lalu Shikamaru langsung nyosor mencium Temari. Dan… jangan tanya soal Ino, karena Ino yang baru jadian sehari dengan Sai langsung berciuman. Ahh, kalau mengingat teman-teman ku yang sudah pernah berciuman…

…sungguh malang nasibku.

Malam minggu, aku dan Sasuke-kun _ngapel_ di depan rumahku. Bukan kenapa-kenapa, tapi minggu ini kami malas saja jalan-jalan ke mall, bioskop, taman, toko buku(?) dan tempat romantis lainnya.

"Sasuke-kun, di minum tehnya!" anjur ku.

"…" dia hanya mengangguk.

Aku kembali pada komik yang sedang ku baca, sambil membuka halaman demi halaman, ku masukan kue kering yang ada di dalam toples. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk dengan buku bacaannya.

Krek…krek…

Suara jangkring yang bersembunyi di balik rerumputan malam hari ini. Ini bisa di bilang kencan gak sih? Masa kami berdua sibuk sendiri.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke dan mata hitam itu menatapku.

"Ha… apa?" jawabku sambil menganga.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke bergerak ke samping bibirku, mata kami saling berpandangan, emerald dan onyx_. 'oh Kami-sama apakah saatnya tiba? Arigatou Kami-sama'_. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, pipiku benar-benar merah sekarang, aku merasakan disekitarku ada bunga-bunga cinta yang melayang. Bibirku sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyambut bibr Sasuke-kun. Bahkan aku tak bisa meneguk ludah sendiri.

"Sak, lo kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh…?" aku langsung membuka mataku.

"Ada bekas kue di samping bibir mu nih!" Sasuke-kun menunjukannya. Pipiku merah padam, sungguh memalukan_. 'dasar, aku saja yang ke'GR'an' ya ampun sungguh sangat memalukan._

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampaikan salam pada Otou-san dan Okaa-san mu ya!" Sasuke segera berdiri sambil membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Oh… iya!" aku berdiri, dan mengangguk. Lalu Sasuke-kun seegera pergi dengan Ferari Black miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar Sakura.

"Kau bodoh Sakura!"

"Ahh… sunggu memalukan!" aku memukuli kepalaku sendiri dengan bantal.

Dari sebelum aku punya pacar, sampai berpacaran sedang Sasuke-kun. Pikiranku selalu tentang Kissu-Kissuan. Bahkan terkadang, aku mengkhayal aku sedang berciuman, "Hahahaha…" aku tertawa sendiri bagaikan orang gila, tapi tetap dengan perasaan malu.

Ini semua gara-gara komik, anime, dorama yang ku tonton pasti ada adegan kissu. Dan teman-teman selalu bercerita tentang First Kissnya. Lalu di tambah dengan otak mesum ku. "Huh…"

.

.

.

.

.

Tap…tap…tap…

Kriekkk…

Aku dan Sasuke-kun pergi ke atap sekolah.

"Lho…dimana anak-anak yang lain? Biasanya kalau istirahat kedua banyak yang ke sini. Hmm…" aku segera berjalan ke tengah atap ini. Kemudian menatap kearah Sasuke-kun.

"…" dia hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu, dan menyusulku ketengah atap.

"Tapi… kalau sepi seperti ini rasanya enak juga. tenang. Tidak seperti biasanya yang sangat berisik, bahkan Shikamaru pun tak mau ke sini." Aku menatap Sasuke-kun, dia hanya tersenyum. Kemudian aku berlari ke arah ujung atap ini yang di pagari oleh kawat.

Ku pejamkan mataku seraya kedua tangan kulebarkan, angin yang berhembus menerbangkan rambut pink milikku. Rasanya sungguh damai. "Waaaa… anginnya enak seka--hmmphh…" sesuatu yang aneh menyentuh bibirku, apa ini? Rasanya aneh.

Bibir?

Aku langsung membuka kedua mataku, mataku ku melebar. Ku lihat Sasuke-kun memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dia menciumku?

APA, dia menciumku?

Bibir kami saling bersentuhan?

Sasuke-kun menciumku?

Mataku masih melebar, tubuhku menegang. Pipiku merona merah sepenuhnya. Inikah yang disebut berciuman? Rasanya aneh, tapi ada seuatu magnet yang menarik. Tak berapa lama Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibirku.

"Ini kan yang selama ini kau inginkan?" dari bibirnya yang baru saja menciumku, muncul lagi seringai itu.

"…"

"Aku sudah tau sejak lama, tapi… menunggu waktu yang tepat. Kau ingat dengan komik First Kiss itu?"

"…" aku menggaguk malu.

"Aku melihatnya dari tatapan matamu." Dia tersenyum mengejek.

"Aa…a ku…" sungguh memalukan. "A-a… ak--hmmpphh…" tiba-tiba saja mulutnya mengisap mulutku, lidahnya mengeliat tidak karuan kesana-kemari, bibirnya mengisap, melumat bibrku. Aku sungguh tak berdaya. Pipiku benar-benar memerah sampai ke telinga. Semakin dia melumat habis bibirku, aku semakin tak berdaya. Tapi aku tak peduli. kini aku mulai melayani lidahnya.

Bukankah kesempatan jangan disia-siakan?

"Sshhh…" lidah kami saling beradu kesana-kemari, merasa aku mulai melemah, dia tambah melakukannya lagi. "Hhh…" sebentar kami berhenti dari kegiatan adu lidah tersebut, untuk mencari pasukan udara. Tak berapa lama, kami memulainya lagi. Sasuke mulai memeluk tubuhku, tangan kanannya memeluk pinggahku dan tangan kirinya di kepalaku. Sedangkan aku melingkarkan kedua belah tanganku ke lehernya. 'Hmmphh…ssshhh…"

Oh, Kami-sama. Inikah yang namanya berciuman? Lidah saling adu, bibir saling melumat. Kami berdua sama-sama bernafsu dan tak ingin mengalah. Dan perasaaan terbang kelangit ketujuh itu sekarang sedang kurasakan.

Aku berciuman bukan di malam hari yang di terangi bulan pernama yang indah, ataupun dibawah derainya hujan. Tapi… di atap sekolah dengan angin yang sepoi-sepoi, jam istirahat kedua, dan Sasuke-kun memberikan ku sebuah ciuman. Bukan… tapi dua kali berciuman.

Aku mengalami dua tahap berciuman sekaligus. Pertama, romantis. Dan kedua nafsu.

Ini namanya bukan First Kiss, tapi Second Kiss. Hahahaha… XD

* * *

A/N : No coment (blushing) //0//0//

Ini mah aku yang ehem… ---*otakmesum*. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Nah… untuk kemajuan Fict-mesum saya ini. Jadi, apakah para Reader dan Senpai sekalian bersedia menilai fict-_mesum_ saya ini lewat Review? *puppy eyes* *_*

Engg… ngomong apa lagi ya? Gak tau lagi *garuk-garuk kepala* ^.^"a

Sampai bertemu di fict yang akan datang yaaaa….!!!! XD

Eits… tapi mohon Review-nya dulu dengan anda sekalian meng-klik tombol berwarna hijau di bawah ini, oke! *niceguys* ~_^d

Review please! *_*


End file.
